fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna
Anna (アンナ, Anna) is a recurring character in the Fire Emblem series; she features in every game in the Fire Emblem series, except for Fire Emblem Gaiden, which does not use shops. She appears as a red haired female and is rarely seen without her trademark pose (of her resting her pointer finger on her face) or her sly smile. Anna appears to be able to travel between the worlds of each title; Fire Emblem: Kakusei reveals that she manages the Other World Gate. Anna is seldom seen as a unit and usually only appears when the player suspends the game or a character enters a secret shop. In the GBA games she also appears in the Link Arena and also in the prompt before game data is erased. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, she hosts the in-game tutorial and is depicted as a Pegasus Knight, although she never attacks. This is the first time she appears as a unit. She also appears in the beginning of Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, when the player creates My Unit. In Kakusei, for the first time in the series, Anna is playable, joining as a Trickster in Sidequest 4. Curiously, Kakusei reveals that there can be more than one Anna. Anna appears in both Sidequest 2 as a Merchant and Sidequest 4 as a recruitable Trickster, but if the player plays Sidequest 2 after 4, Anna will still appear in Sidequest 2. At the end of the chapter, Anna explains that the other Anna is her sister. Multiple Annas also explains the variety of jobs run by Anna in the same game, including acting as an Other World guide and a traveling merchant. As a merchant, she is friendly and polite, especially towards wealthy customers. Her birthday is June 11th and she has the most private savings in the army. Anna appears in dialogue in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, its remake Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Shin Monshō no Nazo, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, and Kakusei. In all of these games, she appears to have a close relationship with another recurring character, Jake. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Saori Seto in Kakusei.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara24.html In Game Base Stats Note: Anna only appears as a unit in Kakusei. |Trickster |1 |36 |12 |17 |23 |22 |26 |8 |10 |6+1 | Movement +1 Picklock | Sword - C Staff- D |Steel Sword Heal Concoction |} Growth Rates |80% |40% |45% |60% |55% |80% |35% |40% |} Gallery File:Anna-FE1.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Anna-FE3.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo. File:Anna-FE4.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. File:Anna-FE5.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. File:Anna-FE6.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. File:Anna-FE7.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:Anna-FE8.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. File:Anna-FE9.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. File:Anna FE10.png|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. File:Anna.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. File:Anna.png|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:Chara24.jpg|Anna's portrait as a playable Trickster in Fire Emblem: Kakusei. File:Anna FE13.png|Merchant Anna in the Shop in Fire Emblem: Kakusei. File:Anna summer.JPG|Merchant Anna's portrait in a summer outfit in DLC of Fire Emblem: Kakusei. File:Anna confession.jpg|Anna confessing her feelings to My Unit in Kakusei. File:epilog.jpg|An artwork of Anna chasing Havetti with a Levin Sword in the Epilogue of the Fire Emblem: Kakusei Background Site. es:Anna Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Fire Emblem: Kakusei Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Recurring Characters